Dead Inside
by Lady Twisted
Summary: Many millenia into the future, the world has changed into something nearly opposite as to it is now. America and Russia are a contract away from being a 'democratic' empire, England rules Africa and owns France, Prussia reborn from the imaginations of young men and women, the universe is at the hands of the human race - and, in the night a superpower cries. Drabble, possible story


**Summary:** Thousands of years into the future, the world has changed into something nearly opposite as to it is now. Asia was conquered by Canada, America and Russia are a contract away from being a 'democratic' empire, England rules Africa and owns France, Germany conquered part of Europe, Prussia re-created in the imaginations of young men and women, the universe is at the hands of the human race - and, in the night a superpower cries.

**~ One-Shot ~**

_Sometimes I feel like I'm dead inside,  
'Cause when I look at you,  
I just wanna strike you down._

Fifty million dead for the battle of Alaska-11.3 in the Siberian galaxy, twenty-nine more million injured or with disease.

One trillion dead for the pure gold planet, made by an explosion of the prototype atom manipulator, and another few hundred million heavily injured.

Twenty-four million killed in the massacre in Toronto-981.3 by American soldiers, a vengeful attack for the assassination of their last president by Canadian troops.

Over one hundred thousand kidnapped and tortured to death by pirates, demanding ransom the government was unwilling to pay. All of them were civilians.

Five hundred billion were killed and injured when pirates attacked NYC-391.9 Most were innocents.

Nearly a trillion men, women, and children taken from their homes in the Fist galaxy, brutally raped repeatedly until sold into slavery or killed.

Estimated death count of over fifty trillion from the newest disease that stemmed from a lab meltdown.

Trillions dying due to diseases, murder, and war every day. A estimated human population of the universe is 93.2 trillion to 110.5 trillion, constantly shifting from births and deaths. Millions of diseases are known and 94 percent of them have antidotes and vaccinations, only thirty-nine percent of the antidoes and vaccinations are availible to the common person. Billions of slaves move through the slave trade every day. It's a dystopia created by humans for a better tomorrow.

Canada remembered when humans actually gave a shit about what was happening to others. America used to chant how he was the Hero, but now he sits quietly in his chair and does his best to keep his nation from falling to another. England used to huff and puff about being a gentlemen, but now he had no qualms about making one of the nations under him suck him off. France used to chant about love and flirt with everyone he saw, but now he flinches whenever someone comes to close.

He used to be a peacekeeper. He used to be under England's hand and rule. He once had something close to a democracy. He had once showed mercy to ones. He once felt guilt for killing, raping, and stealing - conquering. The weak are devoured and passed about, and the strong do their best not to become one of the weak. He wondered if the universe - so much bigger than just simply Earth - would ever go back to a peaceful state, where humans are driven by lust and greed.

He doubted it.

Sometimes, Canada sits back and thinks about the time before all of this happened. Before he was stupid and betrayed everyone. Before he signed an alliance with the Third Reich and secretly aided them. Before it came out in 2020 and no one trusted him and everyone hated him. Before WWVI when he conquered China, starting his harsh reign over the continent. Before...Before all of this crap ever even truly began.

* * *

World Meetings were still called World Meetings if only to represent how it all started. It was a chaotic event, always, but Canada liked to just sit there and try to grasp onto old memories.

Russia was flirting with America and trying to get him to give him a kiss. England had France pushed up in the corner of the room, smirking - everyone ignoring how tears began to fall down the Frenchman's cheeks. Prussia was trying to prove that his 'Glorious Five Meters' could bring anyone into orgasm. China was arguing with Japan over something pathetic. Scotland and Ireland were having a drinking contest, while Wales kept track. North and South Italy were both sleeping. Spain was groping South Italy while he was asleep. Germany was trying to move Italy off his lap. Austria and Hungary were trying to be as far away from Prussia as possible.

_"I'm the Hero!"_

_"Sit down you buffon!"_

_"You know you want it baby, look at this package!"_

_"PRUSSIA! PUT THAT AWAY!"_

_"Yao-Yao wants to become one, da?"_

_"Give papa a hug!"_

_"Eek! Get away from me! England, help!"_

_"Wouwd someone wike a cup of tea to cawm their nerves?"_

_"SHUT UP ALREADY!"_

Canada sighed. Those days were long gone, he tried to remind himself.

* * *

"Could you hand me that?"

Canada flickered his eyes towards France - he had a new set of bandages around his arms and neck, God knows what for - who was pointing to a stack of papers just a few inches away from the younger blond.

"Oui." He answered, reaching over and grabbing the stack to hand them over. As he did so, he noticed that his old father figure did not flinch when their hands came more than twelve inches close.

"Thank you." France stated. He rarely spoke French anymore. Whenever he did, he came back with a new wound.

Canada nodded his welcome. Deep inside, he wanted to lunge forward and hide his face in France's neck and just sob. He felt his eyes water a bit but ignored it, believing it would go away if he did.

He also ignored the look of sadness in France's eyes as he turned and walked away.

And, without realizing it, Canada began to cry.

_Sometimes I feel like I'm alive inside,  
'Cause when I look at you,  
I just wanna cry._


End file.
